lab rats chase fanfic
by ihavedifferentpersonalities
Summary: I suck at summaries
1. last night

Chase smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and smashed his lips against mine. He ripped of my clothes and I slid my leg down his waist. I pulled away from him for a minute and kissed him. We started to put our clothes back on because we didn't want to miss the party.

The next day…

**I will try to update soon. I will have to start school soon but if you would like a character I will write a new story to whoever gets put full description and please no bad reviews.**


	2. school? seriously?

School? Seriously? I walked down the halls to my locker and bumped into chase. After last night, I pretty much wanted to ignore him for the rest of my life. See, the thing is, chase was my crush and he asked me to go to the party with him. I said yes, but that was a mistake. "Hey chase." I smiled at him. He smiled back and I hated myself for the rest of my life.

I opened up my locker and got my books. After I closed my locker door, a fist whizzed past my head and slammed unto the door. I whipped my head around to see who it is. He was probably a new kid because he didn't look familiar to me. He was tanned and muscular, brown eyes and his hair was brown as well. "Hey."He leaned closer towards me. I pushed him away. _Okay, a real bad boy here._ I decided to run to class. By the end of class, that kid walked up to me again. He put his hand on my face and kissed me! Not that I'm complaining, it was soft and sweet.He pulled awayleaving me wanting more. Then he started to walk away

**Sooo my first fanfic please no bad reviews! I need Ideas and if you would like a character, let me know and please put full description of character thank you, bye! **


	3. OMG!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. He frowned. I turned away angrily and decided to find my friends. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. I moaned quietly but stopped quickly. I had to run to class so I turned to look at him but he was gone. I found my friends at their lockers and we went to the mall. First we decided to go shopping then eat and then, get a manicure. "Wait, tell me again?" my best friend asked. I told her about the new kid and what he did. "Any clue who he is?" I asked. She nodded.

**So how did I do? I won't continue unless I get 5 more reviews! So review! The next chapter will be on your reviews!**


	4. the betrayl of a friend

"Well, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry the information out of you?" I friend whose name was Emily said, "His name is Logan, his family is rich but he has a stepmother." Emily said all of this very fast. "And you know this how?" she blushed furiously. I saw chase walking by and groaned. He waved and I put on a fake smile and waved back. Once we were done, Emily asked, "What's the matter?" I responded "meet me at my house at 6." We walked out of the salon and chase but his arms around my waist. "What's up babe?" I pushed him away. I told him not now and he walked away. Emily chuckled "we all know what happened last night." This time, it was my turn to blush.

At 7, Emily knocked t my door. Chase scrambled off of me and hid. I totally forgot she was coming over! Chase had come over and we made out. I opened the door and let her in. she gaped and asked, "What happened?" I looked at myself naked. Chase came out and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hey em is it okay if he can hang with us tonight?" she nodded. We all sat on the couch with chase in the middle and we watched a movie. I heard moaning and I saw Emily clutching chase shoulder while chase was rubbing his hand in her pants. I jumped up and screamed "chase! What the fuck are you doing?"

**I know right, terrible. Anyway, please review! And I'm still looking for characters!**


	5. new friends,new enemies

My eyes were puffy and red from crying when chase cheated on me. My best friend wasn't my friend anymore. There's new kids in the school and their names are Bree and Adam. I'm going to say hi. I walked over to them and said hi. I told to see me at lunch so we could hang out. "Sure!" Bree said. Adam was really funny and Bree talked really fast.

At lunch, Bree and Adam walked over to me. Only the thing was, they had chase with them. "Why is he here?" I asked them. "He's our brother." Bree said. I nearly fell from the news. "Uh, okay…" they sat down and chase sat next to me. I scooted farther away from him and tears filled my eyes. He took my hand. I wrenched it away. I was crying and I stood up. "I have to go. I'm sorry." I walked away from a confused Adam and Bree. I felt bad for leaving them, but I couldn't stand being with chase after what he did to me.


End file.
